


Mess

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Blood Drinking, Feeding, I saw Dracula and this happens, M/M, Soon to be Vampire Peter Parker, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Un pequeño novicio lleno de sed.





	Mess

20\. Eating

_ Mess _

Peter, con sus amplias y limpias ropas, envolturas de satin, su _petticoat_ sin volados ni doblajes descansaba sobre su figura con soltura y el frío se colaba en la habitación a causa de los ventanales descubiertos. 

Una mano tibia descansó sobre su mejilla y Peter se removió aún hundido en sueño hacia el toque familiar. Lo extrañaba, lo ansiaba. 

Ansiaba todavía en sueños por algo que no lograba descifrar despierto ni cuando imaginaba con los ojos abiertos. 

_ Darling  _

Peter se despertó no sorprendido de verse acompañado. 

Se estiró cual gato por la amplitud de las sábanas de la cama y fue recompensado con una caricia en su cabello. 

Tony sonrió complacido y orgulloso. No importaba cuando tiempo pasase, los días, las horas, los milenios; Peter seguía siendo hermoso frente a sus ojos. 

Alejando mechones rebeldes y rulos encontró su mirada, una sonrisa obscura se desdibujó en sus facciones al reconocer la necesidad en el rostro del más joven. Sus deseos y su hambre se aplacaban cada vez menos; un pequeño novicio lleno de sed. 

—Tengo hambre. 

Tony consideró hacerle entrega de una bolsa de transfusión, pero conociendo el mal genio del más pequeño al estar recién despierto prefirió ofrecer un nueva caricia mimada y un beso poco demandante. Peter se envolvió en su olor, la conocida fragancia de esencias entrelazadas en whiskey, madera chamuscada y una pizca de lilas. Atrás quedaba la conocida sensación de viejos libros, tinta fresca y el constante repique de los ventiladores que no servían en verano, pero eran lo suficientemente molestos para no dejarle dormir en las tardes de otoño. 

Tony se relajó en su silla mientras Peter se fue acercando lento, parsimonioso rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, sonrió dejando entre ver los colmillos que comenzaban a tomar forma en su boca. 

Peter estaba hambriento. Y podía sentir la vida retumbar en sus oídos; con manos cuidadosas dejó a Tony con el pecho desnudo y le acarició con la nariz antes de crear un corte diminuto a nivel del pectoral. 

Bebió despacio. Saboreando casa sensación, el estallido de colores y formas era todavía nuevo y Peter creía nunca se acostumbraría. Tony arrugó el entrecejo por momentos. 

Ardía como una cortada hecha por papel y al mismo tiempo le reconfortaba la constante moción tibia donde Peter bebía de él. 

Peter se separó a causa de un bostezo. Tony limpió los restos de sangre espesa con las mangas de su ropa y Peter le siguió, bebiendo rastros de carmín en su pulgar. 

_ Ah. Messy eater.  _


End file.
